


Son of Thunder, Child of Lightning

by TrashPandamonium



Series: Star Trek/Marvel Crossovers [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Nyota Uhura, BAMF Nyota Uhura, BAMF Winona Kirk, Bones is So Done, Confused Spock (Star Trek), F/M, Jim doesn’t know what the fuck is happening, Jim has a messed up family, M/M, Nyota Uhura is a Good Friend, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Protective Nyota Uhura, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Winona lied, Winona's A+ Parenting, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPandamonium/pseuds/TrashPandamonium
Summary: Jim’s father is supposed to be dead and human.His mother is supposed to be a retired Starfleet officer.They both lied.(All I could think of when I first saw AOS Star Trek was that ‘Jim’s dad is Thor’)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I find it funny that Jim’s dad was captain of a starship for twelve minutes and now he’s the Norse god of thunder. Also, Winona’s actress played Snow White and Prince Charming’s bounty hunter daughter. Which makes for a very interesting pair that I am now going to incorporate into Star Trek. Or at least attempt to.

“How are they?”

Thor stood at the end of the bifrost, looking towards Heimdal with hopeful eyes. Everyday he came down here to look in on the family he had lost. His wife had grown old though her fire held firm. His two sons filled him with pride even if they had taken two different paths.

“They are well.” Heimdal spoke, “Winona has taken to renovating your old farm house. She is quite enjoying it.”

“And my sons?”

“Samuel is well. His own son just had his sixth birthday. Auralen’s health is beginning to dwindle, though it is nothing to worry about.

James has recovered from the hands of death. His friend, McCoy, still frets over him. As does Spock. He plans to continue captaining his ship.”

Thor smiled warmly at hearing the news of his loved ones, though there was underlying sadness as well. His supposed death had arrived too soon. He never got to see his sons grow. He never got to live with Winona in retirement or take her to Asgard. He never got to raise his family.

Still, he watches over them closely, especially his youngest. Even though he had been raised human, Thor knew he was Asgardian by heart. Someday his son would return to him.

_Someday_

_When the time is right_

_You will return home, young prince_

_And you will be known as the Son of Thor._


	2. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of San Francisco, lightning strikes and leaves a mysterious hammer no one can lift. Miles away, there is another lightning blast. This time, it leaves a charred, six foot two, blond man who looks alarming like Jim, and claims to be George Kirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.
> 
> (Btw, Dadmiral Pike never died. One, because he was more of a dad than Thor ever was and two, they were best friends. Why not have a reunion? Also, Infinity War never happened either because all it is is death and destruction. I’m trying to reunit father and son, not make everything sad)

_~ Years later, after the Enterprise finished their first five year mission ~_

 

 _Boom_.

Thunder echoed overhead as a storm raged above the city of San Fransico. Lightning crackled and left violent streaks in the sky. The people huddled inside where the warmth was. Only a few ambitious souls dared to brave the vicious storm.

It was unnatural to the eyes of most. It had come so quickly, taking only but a few moments to turn aggressive. It almost seemed as if _someone_ , instead of something, had caused it.

_Boom!_

The largest bolt of lightning San Francisco had ever seen crashed into the ground, right in the heart of the city. Thunder rumbled like the heart of a lion and the ground shook with the force of an earthquake. There was a power lost to the buildings within a mile radius.

_What the hell just happened?_

Right where the lightning had chosen to strike was a hole about five feet deep. It looked almost as if a tiny meteor had struck.

Well, technically, it had.

In the middle of the gapping pit was a silver hammer with ancient runes carved into the sides. Leather wrapped around the handle and formed a loop at the end. It was the most mysterious thing ever. Since when did it rain hammers?

Sirens bellowed in the distance as emergency vehicles barreled their way towards the “crash site”. They separated within a mile of the hit, one ambulance driving right up towards it.

As the first responders clamored out of the hover car, one caught a glimmer near the edge of their vision. Turning, she gasped, loud enough to alert her companion.

Human curiosity tugged them towards it. The first responder, a black haired woman, decided to slide down into the hole with warnings from her friend. She took a moment to gaze at the hammer. It was beauitful and truly unique. Then - because what else would you do? - she grabbed the handle and pulled, only to find it would not budge.

”Hey! Help me with this will you?” She called.

The other paramedic joined her, grasping the handle as well. Together, they pulled with all their might. Still, the hammer did not move an inch.

”I think we need to call either Starfleet, a historian, or the police.”

 

~

 

Just a few miles away, near Starfleet Headquarters, there was a second strike, thunderous and loud. It left the ground burning and struck fear and worry into the officers that were still working. 

Admiral Pike glanced at the window before trying focus on his work only to do a double take. There was man standing right where the middle of the lightning bolt had been. He stood strong though his clothes, which were a Starfleet uniform, smoldered at the force of the blast.

Curious, Admiral Pike stood and grabbed his cane, joining the small crowd that had gathered at the door. The man seemed familiar some how. Cautiously, Pike stumbled outside to meet the security guards who were slowly edging closer towards the man. 

That’s when Pike saw his face.

And he froze.

The man seemed to recognize him as well as his all-too familiar face lit up with joy.

”Chris?”

It was the same deep, friendly voice he had come to know all those years ago.

” _George?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude’s back from the dead


	3. Who the Fuck Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hammer has ultimately been taken by Starfleet. They’ve decided to call in a historian last minute to see if they know what it is or where it came from. The answers they get are unbelievable.
> 
> That’s not George Kirk. It can’t be. Either way, he’s been put under Starfleet custody and technically arrested. 
> 
> Oh, and Starfleet has called both Jim and Winona too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite sure on how the authorities work in this time so I’m just going off of what I’ve seen on TV

“ _George?_ ”

It was unbelieveble.

His best friend. His coworker. His _brother_ was back from the dead? How?

”What in the hell? How are you alive? I thought you died?”

George chuckled as if it was all just a simple misunderstanding, “Technially, by your laws, I did die. Either way, I am back now and I need to find my sons and wife.”

_No. This can’t be?_

_He has long hair! And a beard! And a accent? He never had an accent before?_

”Sir, I have no idea who the hell you are, or who you think you are, but I am going to have to ask you to leave Starfleet premises.” Pike spoke, refusing to believe for one goddamn second that this was his best friend.

“‘Who the hell I am?’ Chris, come on, it’s me! George! You remember, yes? We worked together in Starfleet with my wife, Winona.”

Pike paused. It sounded like George, even with the accent. And, from what he remembered, their facial structures were the same, as was their heights. But no one could just come back from the dead. Not without interference from an outside source. And as far as Pike knew, there had been none at the time of George’s death.

”Arrest him.”

 

~

 

Both Starfleet and police officers alike surrounded the crash site. The paramedics were still tending to those that were injured while a barrier was set up around the hole. Scientists and a historian had been called in. The scientists began to excavate as much as the hammer as they could at the order of the “investigation’s” leader.

Harry Tuzla, the historian and head of the excavation, was a small, scraggly man with surprisingly gangly limbs. Not much of a leader, but he made do and was more than willing to work on this assignment. 

He gazed at the hammer, his clean shoes sinking into the mud. Normally, he’d cringe but he was too absorbed in his work to even think about it. It was an Earthen symbol, one from mythology. Now Harry had to figure out which mythology.

He already had a guess.

Harry opened his padd and looked up ‘Norse Mythology’, many files appearing on the screen. He scrolled through, grazing over every word, until he found a section on Thor. One of the very first things to pop up was a picture of the Thunder God with the nearly exact same hammer.

”You said no one could lift the hammer?” He asked, turning to his associates.

“Yes.” The lead scientist responded, “Not one person could get it to budge.”

”Then I have figured out what it is.”

”Oh?”

”That hammer, right there in the ground before us, is Mjölnir, Thor, God of Thunder and Son of Odin’s prized weapon.”

 

~

 

Jim lounged in his apartment, finishing some paperwork for the next five year mission he and his crew had signed up for. It was later than he would have liked to have got it done, but what could you do?

It was then that he got the weirdest call in his life.

“Jim.”

The voice at the other end surprised him, but he responded nonetheless, “Hey Pike.”

”We need you to come down to the precinct.”

“Why? What’d I do now?”

“Nothing.” There was an audible sigh, “Just get down here as soon as you can. It’s difficult to explain as it is. Doing it over the phone would just make it worse. We’ve called your mother too.”

”Winona? You do realize she’s in Iowa, right?”

”Yes, I do. But we need her here. Same with you. So hurry your ass up.”

”Yessir.”

Jim closed his comm. with a snap, stood and rushed to the door, snatching his coat on the way. He wasn’t happy about walking in the storm but whatever had happened seemed dire. It worried him too. What could be urgent that he and his ma would both be needed at the San Francisco precinct? He kind of didn’t want to find out.

Walking through the precinct doors, Jim turned towards the receptionist. A pretty little redhead with deadly green eyes.

”Hey. I’m here for Christopher Pike.”

”You’re caught up in it too?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, “They’re in the back room, cell 121.”

”Thanks.” He nodded.

Jim padded down the hall, confused more than ever. What had the lady ment by ‘you’re caught up in it too’? What the hell happened?

”Jim!” He looked up to see Pike standing outside the door, still in his grays.

”Admiral.” Jim smiled, shaking hands with his former father-figure, “What’s so pressing you had to call me down for?”

Pike hesitated. Then turned to open the door.

”You better come and see.”

They walked into a private, rather secure room, most of it being taken up by a glass cell. Inside the cell stood a muscular, six foot two man with long, slightly curly blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. Jim froze where he stood. They looked alarmingly like each other.

”James!” The man spoke, “My beloved son! Ah, it is so good to finally meet you. Heimdal and I have watched over you since your birth.”

The glisten of tears formed in the man’s eyes.

”I have missed you for so long and I am so sorry for never having been there. I’ve spent everyday of my life regretting that could not have been there to watch you grow up. But now, I am finally here, even if I am 30 years late.”

Jim still didn’t move.

Every question imaginable was going through his head. Though mostly, it was just ‘What the _fuck_?’

His dad was dead!

This had to be just some strange man who went insane and was trying to claim the Kirk family name.

There was no way.

”I’m sorry, but _who the fuck are you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded a new story called ‘Everyday Episodes of the Enterprise’ which is just a compilation of stories, oneshots and episodes. Go check it out if you’re interested! Please and thank you!


	4. I am George Kirk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mole-near? Mol-ner? Well, whatever that hammer is called, the excavation team won’t be able to move it. Not without the help of Thor... who is a myth. Or at least supposed to be.
> 
> George finally got to meet the youngest of his sons but now he’s got to explain that he isn’t George. Jim refuses to believe a word he says, so he decides to call in a favor from a friend.

“Mole-near?”

The lead scientist and head of the security team looked at Harry with confusion clear on their faces. 

“Do you not know you mythology?” He asked.

”No.” The security head responded, “Why would I? I’m a security officer, not a historian.”

”Well I am. And that right there is Mjölnir.”

There was a silence thick with confusion that hadn’t let up.

”Right, how do we move it?” The lead scientist asked, her nose scrunched.

”We can’t.”

” _What?”_ She still didn’t believe him.

”Unless you can find Thor or some worthy man, that hammer isn’t going anywhere.”

”Shit.” 

 

 

 

> ~

 

”I’m sorry, but _who the fuck are you?”_

A look of disappointment came across the man’s face.

”I am your father, George Kirk. Winnie told you about me, didn’t she?”

That didn’t help. Jim still didn’t given in to whatever this man was trying to pull. And the way he so causally said his mother’s nickname set off alarm bells in his head.

Turning to Pike, he sharply said, “Do you believe him?”

”Hell no. But he does look like you.” Pike responded. The answer only made Jim mad. He couldn’t possibly be even _thinking_ that the man was telling the truth.

”That is because we are father and son.” The man interrupted.

“No. No, we’re not.” Jim snapped, “I think you need to drop this act right now and tell us who the hell you really are. My father is dead and I don’t appreciate some random bastard coming in and acting as him.”

”I am your father, George Kirk.”

”No! You are not! Listen here you bastard -!”

”Jim, calm down.” Pike had grabbed his shoulder, slowly turning his back to the man, “I get you’re mad at him for impersonation your father but I’d rather not have you try to fight him. Because whether or not you are related, he has more muscle than you and could most likely kick your ass.”

Jim closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. What the hell was happening? He turned back to the man with a straight face.

”What is your real name?”

”In truth, I go by many names. Though you know me as George Kirk. My real name is Th - “ The man hesitated, “Actually, it would be best if we waited for Winnie to arrive. That way I wouldn’t have to explain everything twice.”

Jim sighed and glanced at Pike who was neutral. “Fine. If you won’t tell us your name, then at least tell us how you survived the collision.”

”That, I cannot tell you either until Winnie arrives.”

”Is there anything you can tell us now?” Pike asked.

”Well, James is my son, as is Samuel and Winona is my wife. I have returned for them.”

”He isn’t going to give us shit.” Jim mumbled to Pike as he turned away.

He left the room, not wanting to linger in there. It couldn’t be his father. It couldn’t. Admiral Pike exited a few moment later as well, walking up to Jim.

”What do you think?”

”That man is a psychopath and a liar.” Jim grumbled.

”Well, there’s worse things than that.” Pike sighed, “At least he’s not a murder.”

”Not that we know of.”

Pike clasped Jim on the shoulder, giving a supportive squeeze.

”I know I may sound insane too, but don’t push this all away too quickly. That man may actually be your father. It’s a slim chance, but it’s there. Just wait till your mom arrives and then maybe she’ll be able to clear things up.”

Jim huffed his disbelief. “When pigs fly.”

”Call Doctor McCoy. He might be able to do a blood test.” Pike suggested. He knew Jim wasn’t going to wait for Winona before he made his mind up about the man.

”Fine. He isn’t going to be happy though. Especially since it’s getting late.”

”I know. But at least maybe he could get the basic question answered; Is he or is he not your father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones is getting dragged into this shitstorm too
> 
> I’m trying to find the best day to publish. Should I do it Friday, Saturday, or Sunday? Which would y’all prefer.


	5. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones got called in to do a favor. Now it seems he’s getting dragged into Kirk family drama too. Winona is supposed to arrive tomorrow and Jim is still stubborn.

Jim walked into a secluded corner of the waiting room, flipping open his comm.

”Hey, Bones.” There was a slightly sheepish undertone.

“What the fuck are you calling this late for, Jim?” Bones asked groggily.

”I need a small favor.”

There was a sigh, “What’d you do now?”

”Nothing.”

”Really?”

”Yeah.”

Another sigh, “Fine. What is it?”

”I need you do to a blood test.”

”Blood test? Why? Don’t tell me you got Andorian herpies again.”

”No, I’m fine. You know I’d never make that mistake again.” Jim hesitated, “There is a guy claiming to be my dad and we look enough like each other for it to be plausible.”

The other end was silent for a very long time.

”Your dad?”

”Yep.”

A shorter pause, “Isn’t he dead?”

”Yep.”

Bones sighed again, “Alright. Where are you?”

”The precinct. Pike’s here with me.”

”Shit, he got caught in this too?” The doctor mumbled, “Give me a minute. I’ll be there in 10.”

 

~

 

Jim was in the entry room, waiting for Bones. The receptionist kept giving shy glances in his direction. Normally, he’d go up and flirt, but there was something that seemed off about her. Not to mention the realization he had come to a few days ago: he already loves someone.

Jim jerked his head in the direction of the opening doors. Bones was there in casual clothes and his usual gruff demeanor. Smiling, Jim walked up to him.

”Hey, Bones.”

”Hey. Where is he?”

”Back there.” Jim gestured with his head, “Follow me.”

The two padded down the hall quickly coming to the room with Admiral Pike waiting outside. He gave a small nod to the boys as they all entered. Jim felt Bones’ surprise when he spotted George.

”What the hell?” The doctor mumbled.

Bones shuffled up to the glass and bent down, opening the tiny door used to slide food in. 

“Put your arm through,” he fumbled to get an empty hypo, “I’m going to take your blood.”

George obeyed, sticking his well-muscled arm through the entry. 

“You must be Doctor McCoy. I must thank you for keeping my son alive. Without you, I am sure he’d be with the Valkrie now.”

Bones sparred only a glimpse and a grunt to the man. Once full, he shoved the hypo back in his bag and grabbed another. He stuck it into Jim, ignoring his protests, and drew the same amount.

”I can get this done now if there is a DNA lab here. Otherwise, we wait until tomorrow,” Bones said.

Pike gestured to the door, “Follow me.”

They left the two kirks to themselves. Jim and George shared awkward glances, though George didn’t seem to see them as awkward. Eventually, Jim decided to break the silence.

”If you’re really my father, what happens next?”

”I take you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Wattpad account! @BullshtandBrilliance. On there is a Star Trek series I am writing called STAR TREK: Victims. If you’re interested, go check it out! The teaser is up now and the first chapter will be up Wednesday!


	6. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones comes back with the blood test.

Jim has left the cell room some time ago it wait for Bones and Pike to return. He slouched against the walls, his eyes darting back and forth, nodding to the few people that passed. Finally, he saw the ragged form of his friend appear with a hobbling admiral at his side.

”What’s the result?” Jim asked, propping himself straight.

”I’ll tell you once we’re inside.” Bones pushed opened the door and sighed.

Jim and Pike followed the doctor in and stood in a line in front of George who looked expectant.

”I see you’ve finished,” The man commented, “What does your little test claim?”

Bones sighed again, “You are father and son.”

There was a clear sense of shocked silence on their side of the glass, but on George’s side, he was smiling and jubilant.

”See! Didn’t I say I was your father?” George chuckled, “You mortals are so untrustworthy.”

Jim stared at the man who was, apparently, his father. It aluded him to how this was possible. His father died in a space battle, hadn’t he? So why was he standing here before them now?

”You sure the test is right, Bones?” Jim asked.

”A hundred percent.”

”Well what a surprise,” Pike spoke up with a fond smile, “Looks like you aren’t a phony bastard after all, George.”

George grinned, all to similar to Jim’s, ”Of course not, Chris. I would never lie to you.”

As the two old friends went on, chatting about life and what George had missed, Bones and Jim pulled to the side. Running his hand over his face, Jim sighed.

”This is unbelievable.”

”No kidding.” Bones agreed.

”My father is back from the dead. Impossible.”

”Well,” Bones sighed, “You’re Mother is arriving tomorrow. Maybe she could clear things up.”

”Maybe.” Jim rubbed his eyebrows as a though popped into his head, “Aren’t you weirded out by this?”

Bones huffed, ”Hell yeah. It’s not every day a man comes back from the dead. Especially one that’s your father.”

Jim looked back at George with a scrutinizing gaze. He searched his father’s face for something that would explain his return, but all Jim found was electric blue eyes and a warm smile. Still, there was something off about George.

”What if he isn’t human?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week’s post! Because of that, I’ll try to upload two chapters! Hope you like this fanfic so far!


	7. Mrs. Kirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona has arrived in San Francisco and it is time for her to meet her husband. Again.

_"What if he isn’t human?”_

Jim has mumbled that question to himself at the prescient the night before. It had followed him home and made a bed inside his brain. He could barely sleep last night. The revelation that his father was back kept him up.

But now, Jim was up to meet Winona and Pike at the prescient. He was a tad nervous, not having seen his mother for awhile. Either way, he ate his breakfast, got ready, and slid on a descent outfit. Soon, he was out the door and headed to the prescient.

The redhead was still there when he walked in. Her eyes glowed at the sighted of Jim and she smiled sweetly, making his spine crawl.

”They’re already in the back.” She told.

Jim nodded awkwardly and headed down the hall, apt to get away from the woman. He quickly came to the cell and stopped outside where Pike and Winona gathered. They were having a small conversation which stopped when Jim came up.

”Hi, Jimmy. How are you?” Winona asked, going for a hug.

Jim accepted the hug, "Good. You?”

”I’m well aside from the fact that I got a very concerning call last night. Have you figured out who this man is yet?”

”Actually, we have,” Pike spoke, “Come say hello.”

The admiral lead the two Kirks into the cell room where George sat against the wall, looking as if he was deep in though. When Winona saw him, she gasped and grabbed his attention. As George realized who she was, he jumped up and rushed over, putting his hands on the glass.

”Winona!” He cried, tears in his eyes.

”George.” Jim watched has his mother pressed her hand against the glass to mirror George’s.

”Oh, my love, I though I’d never see you again. I’m so sorry for never coming back for you or our sons. I’m sorry for abandoning the Kirk name. I’m so sorry.”

Tears trickled down Winona’s cheeks and she put her forehead against the glass.

”It’s alright. It’s alright,” She repeated, “You’re here now.”

There was a pause as Jim’s parents reconsiled in silence. Out of his peripherals he could see Pike move forward.

“So I’m guessing this is, one hundred percent, no doubt about it, George Kirk?”

”Yes. Yes, it is.” Winona confirmed.

”Alright then.” With a smile, Pike  maneuvered over to the glass cell. He unlocked the door and opened it, allowing George to exit.

George ran out and swept his wife and son into a bear hug. Jim was shocked at the sudden movement and tried to push away, but his father was too strong. Winona just laughed. Finally, George released the two.

”I have so much to explain.” George said giddily.

”Yeah, you do,” Jim crossed his arms, “Mind starting with how you survived the explosion?”

”Oh, yes, of course. Heimdal beamed me out last second and brought me back to Asgard.”

”Who’s Heimdal?” Winona asked.

”Yeah, and what’s Asgard?” Jim added.

”Heimdal is the keeper of the bifrost. He can see anyone anywhere. That’s how I’ve been watching over you guys,” Thor explained, “And Asgard is my home, the land of the gods.”

”Land of the Gods?” Jim was incredulous.

“Oh, it appears I have forgotten to inform you; my true name and title is Thor, God of Thunder and Prince of Asgard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got another Star Trek fanfic out called Star Trek: Welcome to the Jungle. It’s a Jumanji-Star Trek crossover.
> 
> Also, I’ve decided to make this into a series, so expect that Thor isn’t the only Avenger that will be returning/reincarnatied  
> (Hint for the next book; it’s current title is Go Big or Go Tiny. Can you guess the superhero? Who do you think will take their place?)


	8. Prince of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, Geor - Thor is a prince? And a GOD? So what does that make Jim and Winona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I would like to sincerely apologize for my unannounced disappearance from AO3. There is no reason for why I just poofed and I am so sorry. I have no plans to do it again any time soon.

“ _God_ of Thunder?” 

Jim was incredulous. First his father just  _appeared_ out of nowhere, as if he never died, and now he’s claiming to be a royal Norse god? After gaping for a good moment, Jim had to physically step back and just take a moment to process.

”I understand this may be a lot - “ Thor started before being interrupted.

”Yeah, no  _shit_! You just magically resurrect and walk back into society like coming back from the dead is normal, then say that your a prince of a magical god-land that’s supposed to be mythological!” Jim felt like he was starting to loose it. He swiveled to point an accusatory finger at his mother. “Did you know?”

Winona’s eyes were wide. ”Nope. Not at all,” She scrunched her eyebrows at Thor. “If you were alive all this time, why didn’t you come back?”

”My father forbade it. He claimed it was essential for me to hide my godly heritage, and by your belief in my death, it would remain unrevealed. It does not matter now as we need another god of Thunder.” Thor shrugged and let his gaze bore into his son with the last part. 

Jim wanted to slink away and stay far from his father. The look Thor was giving him implied all too much. It frightened Jim. He was not a god - er demi-god - or a prince. He was a starship captain. And that’s what he will remain as, no matter what Thor does or will do. 

Winona saw the look too and realized what power her son potentially had. “So, you came to get Jim? For what?”

”One of my people has escaped exile and knows of my mortal family, which poses a threat. I intend to take you all to Asgard for protection, and assist James in discovering his powers so he may help me defeat her.”

”Okay, wait. Hold on a second,” Jim said as he waved a hand in confusion. “One, who is this person? Two, what makes you think I have powers? And three, what makes you think I would willing go with you?”

“Our foe is Amora the Enchantress; a powerful Asgardian maiden that rivals the abilities of Loki, my brother and Asgard’s greatest sorcerer,” Thor continued without skipping a beat. “James, you are my son and royalty of Asgard. There is no doubt in my mind that you have powers, even if they are unequal to that of a full god. And you will come to Asgard as it is your home and the source of your power. You two will be safe there, no doubt, and welcomed.”

Jim snorted. “Good luck getting me to Asgard. I’m not going willingly. And even if I do, my crew will not let me go anywhere without them.”

Thor sighed. “That was what I feared. Humans are unreasonable.”

Winona cut in and placed her hand on her husband’s arm. “Let’s continue this conversation later, when we’re not in a precinct and when this has all sunk in a bit more.“

”I’ve already talked to the police,” Pike interjected. There was a small rush of surprise as Jim had forgotten he was still there. “George is free to go.”

”Great! Let’s reintroduce you to San Fransisco.” Winona suggested. 

Thor brightened. “Wonderful! It will be a great first time as a family!

”Yeah, you guys have fun,” Jim said, looking at the time. “I’ve got to meet with a friend of mine. We’ve got a chess match planned.”

”Oh. Have fun.” His mother sounded a tad disappointed.

”Yes, indeed!” Thor chimed, “I hope someday to meet this friend of yours!”

”Yeah, sure, maybe. Gotta go.” Jim rushed out the door without waiting for a response.

He quickly escaped the precinct, not noticing that the little redhead had disappeared. Swiftly, Jim marched back to his apartment, wanting to get away from the chaos of his family. At lot was happening way too quickly.

So he was a was a prince of a mythological land? Jim had heard far more than enough insanity in his time, but this had to take the cake. But who, of course, could forget the cheery on top. He was a _demi-god._  Of what, though? Back luck or infinite, self-inflicted injury would seem the most plausible, in all honesty. _But Thor is the god of Thunder._ So does that make Jim the god of lightning? Or the god of courage? Or of strength?

_Jesus, help me._


	9. Spock’s Opinion(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, George isn’t George. He’s Thor, the god of Thunder. And a prince.
> 
> Oh, god, what’s Spock gonna think about this?

Jim rubbed his forehead as he walked down the streets. His family had already been chaotic enough before George/Thor came back, spewing unbelievable tales. It was hard to accept that that really was his father and a person from _mythology_. Jim was hesitant to call his father Thor even if it was the man’s real name.

He sighed again. He was doing that a lot lately. Shaking his head, Jim decided it was best to get an outside opinion. Maybe Spock could help?

 

~

 

Jim glanced at the clock as he set up the chessboard. He and Spock had agreed to meet up after lunch for a game or two. Though he enjoyed the game, Jim was more interested in the man he was playing against. 

After the events of Khan and his death, Jim realized, after many drunken consultations with Bones, he held more than feelings of friendship for his first officer. He was unsure how they developed and was annoyed as they became stronger. He couldn’t have done anything about it anyhow; Spock and Uhura had been dating at the time.

Jim had turned to alcohol to numb his heart and found Scotty had been doing the same. They decided to drink together, seeing as they loved two people in the same relationship. Bones had joined them a month or so before Krall once he had realized his affection and attraction for Chekov.

Now, Bones was just beginning a relationship with Chekov, and Spock and Uhura had split. It was a surprising split considering they had been dating for so long, but it was welcomed by Jim and Scotty nonetheless. Both men had been testing the waters with how far they could take their advances. Scotty surmised Uhura was doing the same.

Jim was happy that they were so close to going on an actual date. But he felt a ping of sadness when he thought about his friends’ relationship. So far, Spock hadn’t shone many signs of romantic feelings towards Jim. But at least they were spending more time together.

Banishing those thoughts from his mind, Jim finished the chessboard and headed into his kitchen. He had made a Vulcan tea for the both of them. When he had first tried it, Jim was surprised to find he liked it. So now he would make a pot for each chess games.

Just as Jim was setting the pot and cups down on the table, there was a knock at his door. He walked over to the door and opened it, smiling at the Vulcan.

“Hey, Spock. Come on in. Everything’s already set up.”

Spock headed over to the table and Jim followed. They got themselves settled and began their game.

They shared a bit of small talk, inquiring about each other’s wellness and work. It was choppy conversation, unlike usual. Jim chalked that up to the fact that his mind kept wandering to his family. Chess had always made him think, if even it wasn’t on the game.

”Are you alright, Jim?”

At Spock’s question, Jim looked up at him at little startled. 

“I’m fine.”

”’Fine’ has a variant definition.”

Jim was quiet as he moved his knight and watched Spock make his next move. He wasn’t sure how to explain everything or if he should.

”Jim?”

He hesitated. “During the thunderstorm last night a man appeared at Starfleet HQ. He was taken to the precinct because he was claiming to be George Kirk. It turns out, he his George Kirk. But not.”

Spock titled his head curiously. “What do you mean?”

”He says he has another identity... h- ... I think it would be best if you meet him and he can explain it himself.”

”Agreed,” Spock stated. “Your father coming back from the dead is... interesting. If it is applicable, after our game I could speak with George Kirk?”

“Sure, Spock. We just gotta find him."

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be very weird.


End file.
